ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
In On It
In On It is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream, written by Bink. Plot The Alien Ice Cream Parlor is pretty much empty. The only people there are ChamAlien, bored and cleaning an ice cream scoop, and Heatblast, Upgrade, and a few Dittos at one of the tables silently eating. All of a sudden, the doors burst open, and everyone looks up. (ChamAlien): (confused) What the- who are you supposed to be? Camera pans over to the door, where the main cast of KrisTen- Kristen, Lyn, and Liam- come in. Kristen and Liam look a little uneasy, but Lyn marches right into the middle of the room. (Lyn): Okay everyone, listen up. She walks right up to the counter where ChamAlien is standing. She slams her hand on the table violently and stares him right in the eye. (Lyn): We- (turns to her group, then back to him) -want in. (ChamAlien): On what, exactly? (Lyn): You know... (motions to whole room) This. (ChamAlien): ...what flavor? (Lyn): We don't want any ice cream! We want to be ice cream! (Heatblast): Why in the world would you want to be ice cream? I mean really, you'd be doomed to either be eaten or thrown away because you expired. Lyn facepalms. (Lyn): That's not what I mean! I mean, we want our own flavors. We want a piece of this pie! (Ditto 1): Pie? (Ditto 2): Where? (Ditto 3): I thought this was an ice cream joint! (Upgrade): It is, you moron. (Ditto 1): (at Upgrade) Hey! As Upgrade and the Dittos continue to squabble, Liam and Kristen run up to Lyn. (Liam): (whispered) Lyn, are you sure this is- (Lyn): (cutting him off) A wonderful fantastic idea that'll earn us the extra cash to rebuild your house? Yes, yes I am. (Kristen): I don't understand. (Lyn): What's not to understand? (Kristen): (pauses, thinking) Everything. (glances at Dittos) Why three of them? (Lyn): Doesn't matter. (turns back to ChamAlien) So, how do we get our flavors on the menu? (ChamAlien): Um, well, about that... (Lyn): (rather accusingly) Is there a problem? (ChamAlien): Well, you see, this is Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream. (Lyn): Mmm-hmm. (ChamAlien): A comedy series. About nothing. (Lyn): I'm aware, yes. (Chamalien): And you guys... well, you're not from Ben 10, or a comedy series, nor are you random aliens. (Lyn): Your point? (ChamAlien): I'm afraid you're a little too serious for our customer's taste, and might give this series too much plot (your writer's already doing a number on this episode already). So for the sake of all our insanities, I'm going to have to decline you guys. Sorry. (Lyn): (angry) What the heck, man?!? (Liam): (desperate to leave) He's right, let's go. (ChamAlien): Sorry guys, you don't belong here. (Ditto 1): (offscreen, at Chamalien) Hey, don't make fun of me! (Ditto 2): (to Ditto 1) He wasn't even talking about you, you twit! (Ditto 1): (to Ditto 2) You're the twit! Lyn starts backing up towards the door, but her eyes stay locked on ChamAlien. (Lyn): (snarling) You know what? Fine! Be that way. But just so you know, you may have just lost your most popular future flavors because of this. Dividend Double Chocolate, Pixystuck Sugar Rush, Pelicarve Pineapple Slice, they could have been huge hits! A guess you just can't recognize potential when you see it, can you? I'm out of here, and I'm never coming back! Come on guys, let's go. She turns around, and starts trudging the rest of the distance to the door. Liam and Kristen fllow slowly. (ChamAlien): You guys sure you don't want some ice cream before you go? Kristen stops right where she is, her attention piqued. (Kristen): Ice cream? She starts walking back towards the counter. Lyn sees. (Lyn): Kristen, we're going! (Kristen): (begging) But, ice cream! (Lyn): No. We're boycotting this dump. (grabs Kristen's wrist) We'll get you something to eat when we get home. Kristen struggles. (Kristen): But I hungry now! (Lyn): Stop being difficult, let's go! (Ditto 3): (to Ditto 1) Yeah, stop being difficult! (Kristen): NO! Kristen, driven by her hunger for sugary goodness, transforms into Dividend. She charges towards the counter and barrels straight through it, smashing her way through the back wall. Lyn, Liam, Heatblast, Upgrade, and ChamAlien (who barely dodged the tackle) run over to the hole. They look through the gaping hole and see Dividend in the ice cream freezer, scooping up huge handfuls of Spidermonkey Strawberry from a carton and stuffing her face with it. The crowd stares in awe. Behind them, the Dittos are still arguing. Ditto 3, who was just shoved by Ditto 2, splits and makes Ditto 4. Ditto 4 proceeds to punch Ditto 3 in the face, and then gets tackled to the ground by Ditto 1. Before long they're in one of those dust-cloud-obscured dogpile brawls. The others don't notice. They're still gawking at the hole in the wall. (Upgrade): ...well I'm not cleaning it up. (Liam): That's it, I'm out. He turns around and starts for the door hurriedly. (Lyn): No, wait, don't leave me! He leaves. (Lyn): (shouting, sarcastic) Fabulous friend you are! No response. Lyn turns back to the destruction before them. ChamAlien glares at her again. She sighs. (Lyn): I'm going to have to pay this off, won't I? ChamAlien nods. (Lyn): And I don't have any money. Another nod. (Lyn): So now I'm going to have to work it off. He grins diabolically at her. (Lyn): Just letting you know, if you put me in a mascot costume, I'm going to murder you, we clear? His grin vanishes and he looks back at Dividend, who's chowing down on her fourth carton now. (ChamAlien): Fair enough. Characters *Kristen *Lyn Augustine *Liam Morrison *ChamAlien *Heatblast *Upgrade *Ditto (1-4) Category:Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream Category:Episodes Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:KrisTen Category:Binkatong